


did you receive my wink?

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, SASO2017, Training Camp, flirting as advanced tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Kuroo needs help asking Sawamura out. Obviously, he turns to Bokuto.





	did you receive my wink?

**Author's Note:**

> > _Square: winks_

"Bro, I need some help." Kuroo approaches him just as their last match is over, his face oddly serious as he seizes Bokuto by the shirt and pulls him aside.  
  
"Bro, what, bro?" Bokuto asks him dutifully as his fellow captain and friend of three volleyball years. He waves to Akaashi and the others as he leaves the gym with Kuroo. Akaashi has that look on his face again, that strained, pinched expression he gets from time to time during camp, which comes out whenever Kuroo is around. It makes him look like he has indigestion and Bokuto makes it a point to ask him how he is later.  
  
"So," Kuroo starts as soon as they get to the back of the school building, secluded enough that the chances of anyone walking by were low. It must be important for Kuroo to pick out such a spot and Bokuto nods at him just as seriously. "You know Sawamura, right?"  
  
"Karasuno's captain, wing spiker, great receives, about yea high?" Bokuto confirms, raising a hand to nose level.  
  
"A bit taller," Kuroo corrects his hand position. "He's not the shrimp. But anyway, you know him, right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And, uh, what do you think of him?"  
  
"His receives are seriously, seriously good," Bokuto tells him truthfully. "But he seems kind of shouty."  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to hear that from you." Kuroo raises a brow at him.  
  
"So what's up with him? You going to challenge him to a best captain showdown or something? Am I invited? Or is this a trash heap thing?"  
  
"No, no, no, I'm not going to challenge him," Kuroo denies vehemently, flapping his hands. "But I do want to, uh, ask him out to something?"  
  
"Oh, bro," Bokuto says reverently, his tone hushed as it dawns on him. "You want to take him out, not as a competitor, but on a date?"  
  
"Yes?" Kuroo's voice breaks and he drops into a crouch on the grass, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh god, why am I talking about this with you again?"  
  
"Because I am the god of good fortune and looooove," Bokuto sings, following him into a crouch and peering excitedly into his face.  
  
"Just because you accidentally set Saru up with his girlfriend that one time doesn't make you a god, Bokuto."  
  
"You should tell him," Bokuto says. "Just pull him out one romantic night and confess your feelings for him."  
  
"You make that sound so easy," Kuroo replies, his voice muffled by his hands.  
  
"How else would you do it then?" Bokuto crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, I've kinda been flirting with him ever since the training camp started..." Kuroo uncovers his face.  
  
"The _advanced tactics_. Nice."  
  
"But he doesn't seem to be responding to my advances." Kuroo buries his face in his hands again.  
  
"If by flirting, you mean making a bad joke every time they get a penalty, I think you're just pissing him off actually."  
  
"Ah." Kuroo props his chin on his hand and looks contemplative.  
  
"Is that all you've been doing?" Bokuto prods.  
  
"No, no," Kuroo says. "I mean, every time Sawamura looks my way I kind of just..." He smirks.  
  
"That's _definitely_ going to piss him off. Heck, it's pissing me off right now. It looks like you're laughing at his pain and misery from the penalties."  
  
Kuroo looks crestfallen. "No way, I mean I even included a wink so that it looks flirty and all—"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Bokuto waves his hands before him. "Do your flirty face again."  
  
Kuroo blinks but he rearranges his expression back into his previous smirk and Bokuto stares intently at him.  
  
"Did you wink?" Bokuto asks.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Wink now."  
  
Kuroo's eye shuts and opens while he maintains his smirk and he complains with his face still frozen in his flirty face, "I feel kind of dumb doing this in front of you."  
  
"Wink again."  
  
Kuroo does as he is told and Bokuto falls back on his haunches, his face serious. "I know what's the problem."  
  
Kuroo looks alarmed. "What?"  
  
"It's your cool hairstyle. I can't see your other eye so I can't tell if you're winking or just blinking."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
